Captain
Captain is a brave wooden lifeboat. He is part of the Search and Rescue Team. Bio When Thomas got lost on Misty Island, he helped in the search for him and brought Jobi logs for the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. When Stephen went missing, Captain went to look for him too. Once, Emily accidentally lost her special globe of the world to the sea, but luckily, Captain was there to help push the globe to Cranky, so he could lift it back onto Emily's flatbed. In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure he brought the police to arrest Sailor John and was later seen with some divers recovering the treasure in Arlesburgh Harbour. Persona Captain is a lifeboat who resides at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre in his own small shed, ready, willing, and always on hand raring for action in case of an emergency. He can easily be dispatched from his shed by means of a slipway, but often resides in the small dock at the Search and Rescue Centre too. Being a lifeboat, Captain knows that duty may call out at sea to help and rescue anyone at any time. He takes this role seriously and is highly assertive, confident, and is unfazed in the face of daring, dangerous missions, but is not made ostentatious or egotistical by his important responsibilities. He is level-headed, always knows what has to be done, and shows good leadership skills. Basis Captain is an Ex-Royal National Lifeboat institution Liverpool Class Lifeboat. Livery Captain's cab is painted yellow, his sides are blue, and his hull is red. He is lined in white. He has a long, thin, yellow mast at the stern of his body. Appearances Television series * Season 14 - Henry's Health and Safety (cameo), Being Percy (cameo), Jumping Jobi Wood! (does not speak), and Merry Misty Island * Season 15 - Toby and Bash (cameo), Edward the Hero (cameo), James to the Rescue (cameo), Happy Hiro (cameo), Let it Snow (cameo), Stuck on You, and Fiery Flynn (cameo) * Season 16 - Race to the Rescue (cameo), Express Coming Through (does not speak), Welcome Stafford(cameo), and The Christmas Tree Express (cameo) * Season 18 - Emily Saves the World * Season 19 - Rocky Rescue and Wild Water Rescue (not named; does not speak) * Season 20 - Skiff and the Mermaid Specials: * Misty Island Rescue * Day of the Diesels (cameo) * King of the Railway (cameo) * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (cameo) * The Great Race (fantasy) * Big World! Big Adventures! Voice Actors * Keith Wickham (UK/US; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Christoffer Staib (Norway; Misty Island Rescue - fifteenth season) * Kentarō Hayami (Japan; Misty Island Rescue theatrical version only) * Hidenari Ugaki (Japan; Misty Island Rescue DVD onwards) * Walter Wigand (Germany; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Cezary Kwieciński (Poland; Misty Island Rescue - fifteenth season) * Jacek Król (Poland; eighteenth season onwards) * Alexander Heeren (The Netherlands; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Armando Réndiz (Latin America) * Fabrice Trojani (France and French speaking Canada) * Salvador Serrano (Spain) * Jonathan Magon (Israel) Trivia * Captain's livery is identical to Bulstrode's My First Thomas model. Quotes : "Batter me broadside!" - Captain, after Butch knocks some metal pipes into the sea, Stuck on You, fifteenth season. : "Don't look at me, I only do rescues on water!" - Captain, Toby to the Rescue, magazine story. : "Did somebody lose their ball?" - Captain, when the giant globe falls into the sea, Emily Saves the World, eighteenth season. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (2010) * Take-n-Play (2010) * TrackMaster * Wind-up * Boss (discontinued) Gallery Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Watercraft